


Whats murder, when its between friends?

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Murder, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: In a rage Triss murder's Stregobor. Lost in her own emotions she turns to her friends for help. Hopefully, they'll come up with some good ideas on how to fix this.Right?
Relationships: Philippa Eilhart/Triss Merigold mentioned, Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Whats murder, when its between friends?

**Author's Note:**

> "One of them murders Stregobor "accidentally", they have to stage the crime scene and blame it on a random mage that has always been aggressive in his disdain for the man. Tissaia needs to get drunk for a week afterwards." 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt claesbang! 
> 
> C

Triss wasn’t sure of what to do. She stared at Stregobor who sat slumped over on his desk. Blood pouring from his eyes and most likely his mouth. She was panicking. She could feel her heart slamming against her ribcage as she racked her brains trying to figure out where to go from her. This wasn’t her fault. She didn’t come here to kill him. She came here as he had demanded she come up into this stupid office instead of being at Sabrina’s bedside.

Sodden had been merely two weeks ago. The salve spread on her burns still tingled as she stood in this dusty office. Yennefer was at least up and walking. Blind. But up and walking. Tissaia was trying her best to keep moving but her chest ached with the powder that been blown into her lungs.

She’d never regretted her ability to see the good in everyone until now. She thought maybe he had information about restoring Yennefer’s eyesight. He knew that this was what she was working on. Knew she had spent most of her time when not with Sabrina, looking into seeing those purple eyes glow again. He had sat across from her. Smirking. Talking about how she would be better to see what Yennefer had done was foolish. That Yennefer had always been holding her back. Get rid of Yennefer and he would secure her future. Would give her more power than she had ever experienced before. Talked of Tissaia like she was nothing more than relic. Talked of her becoming the Rectoress. Something she had never wanted.

She just wanted her friends, her loved ones, to be alright.

She’s sure Yennefer would have mocked her for being so naïve. She felt so stupid. Stupid for trusting a man who she knew _she knew,_ wouldn’t help, not really. She needed this. Needed a little bit of light between Sabrina’s constant night terrors, Tissaia’s frail frame and Yennefer looking so lost, so hopeless at not getting her sight back. She needed something. Anything. Her burnt chest ached painfully. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to take a deep breath. She wouldn’t let him win. She would figure this out but she would need their help. She couldn’t do this without them.

 _Need help, come to Stregobor’s office. There’s been an accident._ She sent through to three of her friends. Voice shaking as she reached out to the telepathically.

_Is everything alright?_ Sabrina’s voice hit her first. Concerned. Tired. Triss felt guilt rise up in her body. She should of left Sabrina out of this. Though physically she had healed fast. The wounds the worms had done emotionally to her, will in need of treatment. She needed time to recover _._

 _Everything will be fine, I’ll help Sabrina and we’ll come to you Triss._ Tissaia’s voice came next. Strong and confident even though whenever Triss saw her these days she was permanently exhausted and each step seemed shakier than the last. She seemed to pick up Triss’s worry.

 _I’m on my way._ Yennefer said nothing more. She stood in the office staring at the dead body of the head mage of the Brotherhood. The man she had killed. She hadn’t meant to of course. He just wouldn’t shut up. No matter how many times she tried to stop him from speaking. No matter how many times she tried to refuse his request at taking Yennefer’s life, of leaving her blind. He kept pushing.

Then he’d mentioned her. He’d mentioned Philippa.

She looked at he heads, covered in the blood of the man before her. She’d tried to help him after she’d done it. Tried so hard to keep him alive but she couldn’t. Part of her wonders if she just hadn’t tried hard enough. If the voice in the back of her mind had polluted her usual line of thinking. Her burn was stinging. The pain was getting hard to handle. Was the room spinning? What was happening? She couldn’t breathe. Everything was closing in on her. There was blood everywhere. On the desk, on her hands, still dripping from the eye sockets of the dead man. The man she had murdered. She hadn’t meant to. She hadn’t meant to. He just kept pushing. Pushing and pushing.

She hadn’t realised she had control of the plant on his desk until it was too late. Vines had sprouted from the soft soil in the pot and shot through his eye sockets before could stop herself. He slid down those vines, dead before he even hit the table. Then she’d watched them retract and sink back into the soil like it had never happened. She’d rushed over but she knew, she knew he was gone.

She sunk to her knees trying desperately to catch her breath. God why was everything burning. Her chest, her lungs. She could feel tears fill her eyes. She remembered Sodden. She remembered finding Yenn after, eyesight gone. Tissaia slumped on the ground. Sabrina. She wasn’t moving. She’d thought she was dead. Thought all those words she should have said. All those apologises for the time wasted. She’d never take time for granted again. What was the use of living a life immortal if it wasn’t shared with the people you loved?

Arms surrounded her. Lilac and gooseberries. Yennefer. She could feel the woman behind her trying to quiet her sobs. She couldn’t handle this. Couldn’t handle the memories. The loss. She had spent every night since then with Sabrina, with Tissaia and with Yennefer. She was terrified. She couldn’t bare this. Couldn’t bare them to be taken away from her. She was so tired. So terrified.

“Triss.” She heard Yennefer whisper into her ear. “What happened?” She took a deep breath before filling them all in. Stregobor’s plans to annihilate Yennefer and remove Tissaia from Aretuza. She told them how she’d refused it all and then he’d tried to use Philippa against her. Offering to move the mage’s former lover back to Aretuza with her. Give them the opportunity to rebuild what they once had and _maybe Philippa would keep her this time._

“She must of told him, must of told him that I wasn’t enough for her, that power had always meant more, well fuck him, fuck him, I don’t want her and I just wanted him to be quiet, I didn’t mean to hurt him, didn’t mean to hurt him.” Triss’s breaths began to speed up again.

“Calm down, its okay, we’ll sort this okay.” Yennefer said softly before helping her stand up. She knew Tissaia must have told Yennefer Stregobor was dead. She stood with her and watched as Tissaia and Sabrina looked at the body. Tissaia leant on Sabrina slightly, clearly struggling to be stood for this long.

“I’m so sorry.” Triss whispered, watching as her mentor and closest friend look at her. Kindness shone in both sets of eyes as they looked at her. She watched as Tissaia motioned Sabrina to walk to Triss. She soon found them both hugging her tightly. She wasn’t sure what else to do or what else to say.

“We have to think of a way to blame this on someone else.” Yennefer said sighing. She herself found herself surprised as Tissaia agreed with the blind mage next to her. Sabrina was next to add in that it should be someone they all mutually agreed they would be better of for getting rid of. “Vilgefortz.” Yennefer said without taking a breath.

“Yennefer.” She watched as Tissaia pinched the bridge of her nose. “Please give me an example of why it would be appropriate to end Vilgefortz’s life, one that isn’t completely stupid.” Triss watched as Yennefer smirked at Tissaia turning to face where she was.

“He’s a douche and I would benefit from not having him sniff around you like a bitch in heat because it makes me want to strangle him, I may not be able to see him Tissaia but I can hear him.” Yennefer stared down at Tissaia, scarring around Yennefer’s eyes noticeable, where the magic had wrenched her sight from her.

“So, we’re to kill Vilgefortz because you’re jealous?” Sabrina arched an eyebrow at Yennefer, Triss couldn’t help but let out a surprised laugh at her friend. She watched as Tissaia blushed and Yennefer narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “You can glare at me all you want Yennefer, doesn’t make me wrong, I’m happy to throw him in the fire but I’m doing it for Triss not because you want to be the one humping Tissaia’s leg.”

“Fuck you Sabrina.” Yennefer snarled out of embarrassment. “So, you’re telling me you’re not doing it because you’re in love with Triss?” Sabrina looked murderous as soon as that left Yennefer’s mouth and Triss threw her arms around the blonde at an attempt to stop her from killing their friend. “Try and tell me you’re not.”

“For fuck sake!” Tissaia yelled at in frustration throwing her hands up in the air. “Can we maybe concentrate on covering up the murder instead of all these love confessions, I appreciate that we may all be happy we’re alive but we all won’t be for much longer if we get this wrong.”

“I never said I was in love with you.” Yennefer added quickly, clearly playing a losing game as Tissaia looked up at her. Triss watched in amusement and shock as Tissaia leant upwards and grabbed Yennfer’s face. She joined there lips in a quick yet fierce kiss. It was obvious that Tissaia was throwing every emotion she felt for Yennefer in the kiss. She broke it off and cleared her throat.

“Don’t be an idiot Yennefer, I love you too.” Tissaia cleared her throat and looked at Stregobor’s body once more on his desk. She walked over to him and quickly enchanted one of his pens. She began to dictate to the letter his concerns over the thoughts of a coup. Concerns that Vilgefortz was to rise up and overtake the Brotherhood. Worries about the man’s lust for power. She motioned with her hand until a locked draw opened. She tutted in dismay that it was so easy to break into the mans prized writings. She moved through and removed any evidence of his plan to kill Yennefer and remove Tissaia from power. Instead laying down the plan that he would convince Triss to seduce and murder Vilgefortz. “people know you came here today Triss, he wouldn’t have kept that secret, you’re going to pretend you found him like this, we’re going to frame Vilgefortz.”

“Oh, I thought we weren’t going to do that?” Yennefer arched her eyebrow listening to the woman’s footsteps across the floor. Triss watched a small smile appear on her lips as Tissaia touched her arm tenderly and moved to lean onto her. Clearly, still tired from standing around and covering up a murder.

“I will do anything to protect you three.” Tissaia began. “You three are my most promising students and I care for you all deeply, we all suffered at the bottle of Sodden, we are all still healing from injuries, some obvious and some that appear to have just come to light.” She looked at Triss and smiled sadly. “You should have told us you were struggling like this Triss, we would have been here for you.”

“I just wanted to focus on helping you all, I was afraid that if I stopped, if I listened to the voice inside my head for too long, you’d all leave.” Triss muttered, eyes focussing on the ground. She saw Sabrina move, her hand touched Triss’s face softly and turned her to face the blonde, who was smiling at her.

“You’ve helped me chase my nightmares away every night since we came from the fields, how about, I help chase away yours too, dear one.” Sabrina moved forwards and kissed Triss on the lips tenderly before moving back. “I’m not going to leave you, Tissaia will be here and Yennefer might leave sometimes but she’ll come back when she’s hungry…or horny.” Triss let out a laugh as Yennefer swiped in Sabrina’s direction. “I had hoped our first kiss wouldn’t be in front of those two and a dead man but I suppose beggars can’t be choosers.”

“Thank you, all of you for coming here for helping me.” Triss shook her head. “I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.” She watched as they all told her not to worry as they all explained to her that she meant the world to all of them. She listened as Tissaia explained that they would all need to leave and make sure not to be seen by anyone, all except Triss. Triss would need to flee the room and get help. She would need to make her grief believable.

Triss felt she screwed.

She was very surprised when the plan actually worked. The other mages in the brotherhood were dragging Vilgefortz through the halls, kicking and screaming as he protested his innocence. She was also pleasantly surprised to find out that Vilgefortz was indeed planning a coup, one that involved Phillipa. She can only assume that Stregobor’s offer of bringing the woman back into the fold here was to keep an eye on her too. She looked next to her and watched as Yennefer beamed while hearing the man be dragged away as Tissaia looked at her with disapproval. She felt Sabrina’s hand brush against hers. Turning to the blonde she was greeted with a loving expression on the blonde’s face. Triss slid her arms around the woman and brought her close. Their lips united in a kiss and she found herself lost in the moment. A beautiful moment that of course was soon broken by Yennefer.

“I feel like since I’ve become blind, I’ve got super hearing, in other words, I can hear you both kissing next to me and its making me feel rather ill.” Triss couldn’t help it. She broke the kiss laughing at her friend’s antics and watched as her love hit Yennefer lightly on the shoulder. “Tissaia did you see that, Sabrina is hitting me, defend my honour.”

“But I thought you said last night that you enjoyed being hit or is that only when I do it?” Tissaia smirked as Yennefer’s face blushed and soon the woman was dragging the Rectoress away and towards Tissaia’s bedroom much to the enjoyment of both her and Sabrina.

“You know, I thought I’d find it quite odd that those two were together but I quite honestly believe they were made for each other.” Sabrina chuckled, before grabbing Triss and pulling her towards their own room. “Is there some reason we’re going to our bedroom?” Triss asked as she let herself be pulled away.

“Well, I figured it was time to rub salve on your chest and I thought I better do it for you.” Sabrina was grinning and Triss found herself falling in love with the woman more and more each day. They would be united always in the troubles they had faced the nightmares they shared. She supposed they all would be. Especially since they had just covered up a murder together. She never thought that accidentally murdering someone in a rage would give them the push they all needed to accept that a love that they all shared could be rare. Triss giggled as Sabrina kicked opened the door dramatically and dragged her in.

No regrets.

Tissaia, however, was being absolutely ravaged by Yennefer. It had astounded her how fast Yennefer had managed to learn the steps to her bed. Though really apart of her wasn’t surprised at all. She found herself yelping at the woman biting down hard on her neck before nipping and kissing her shoulder. She quickly threw Yennefer off of her before moving to straddle the younger girl. She grabbed the mage’s arms and pinned them above her head.

“You know, I’m sure I told you I planned to get drunk for a month if we made it through covering up that idiots man’s murder.” Tissaia panted out, chest heaving still from Yennefer’s assault on her neck.

“Well I figured we could do something differently, I figured you could spend the month devouring me instead.” The smirk on Yennefer’s lips was sinful and Tissaia found her sinking down above the woman and nipping her bottom lip.

“I think that’s the second-best idea you’ve had after suggesting we blame Vilgefortz.” Tissaia watched as Yennefer began to roll her hips into her, trying to get friction wherever she could.

“I think you’ll find this will soon overtake that.” Yennefer surged upwards and Tissaia found herself in a passionate kiss as she tightened her hold on Yennefer’s hands.

No regrets indeed.


End file.
